As it is known by the skilled in the art, in order to collect data on rotary devices, that is, to detect the existence of any possible vibrations in the devices, sensors are employed which are coupled to a reading and recording device. The sensors must be placed closely the local to be measured in order to be able to effectively collect data. The term "local" means a specific part of the device.
Generally, the approach between the sensor and the local to be measured is done manually by an operator who is holding the sensor in one of his hands and placing it as close as possible to the local on the rotating device where the collect the data is desirable.
Nevertheless, this procedure besides representing a significant accident risk to the operator it does not allow for an efficient collection of data on difficult places to be reached.